Hiro Sandwich
by Evil Edd
Summary: I Frederick Lee have imagined myself in a lot of different scenarios. What whatever my Imagination can think up, but I have never thought of myself like this….. Here I was naked and tied to my boyfriend's bed, but not by him…. No, by his little brother. (BoyxBoy threesome, don't like it don't read it. I don't own Big Hero 6 just the sexy times in my head, with a lot of Hidashi)
1. Our hero in great peril……!

(Our story opens on our hero in great peril…)

I Frederick Lee have imagined myself in a lot of different scenarios in my 22 years of my life. Anything from being a fire breathing monster to an international spy to save or destroy the world. So many stories and scenes where I beak my way out or kick some butt by doing something badass moves. What whatever my Imagination can think up, but I have never thought of myself like this….. Here I was naked and tied to my boyfriend's bed, but not by him…. No, by his little brother.

Ok maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let start back about 6 hours ago when this mess started. If I remember right our hero of this story Fred (me) had gotten a urgent phone call from his beloved boy-friend.

(6 hours before zero hour)

"Babysit?" I asked not sure if I hear my boyfriend right.

"Yes, I need someone to watch Hiro just for tonight when I'm at my conference. Please Fred." Tadashi pleaded. "Aunt Cass is out of town for this week and Hiro will be alone for the night."

"Uh… dude isn't your little bro like 16 years old, don't you think he doesn't needs a babysitter anymore."

"You know how Hiro is. I can't leave him by himself." I could hear Tadashi sigh over the phone. "If he is by himself for that long you know he will go out bot fighting. I spent good 16 years Fred making sure that he doesn't run off and get himself hurt. But With him knowing that I will be gone until morning, you know he will go for it."

"But why me Dashi? I'm not what you would call responsible dude. Why not ask one of the others to babysit? I still need Heathcliff to help me get dress some times." I pointed out.

"I can't you know Honey Lemon is going to the meeting too, Gogo would more likely going bot fighting with him. And the last time I left Wasabi alone with Hiro, poor man need therapy."

"I don't know dude…. What make you think Hiro would even listen to me…bro.?" I said, frowning. I would hate to say no to him. I know how much he care about his brother's well being, but Hiro had a way of not listening to anyone but Tadashi.

"Please my sweet little Lab rat." Tadashi moaned out using the pet name that he given me two years ago when we started going out, knowing very well what that did to me. "If you help me out on this, then when I get back we can play that role play game you love pet."

"You… mean…. The…. One… with….?"I asked, voice going higher.

"Yes, the one with 'Big bad Fredzilla and the Naughty Scientist.' That one my little Lab rat." He said teasing me, his voice firm but soft.

I could feel my body grow hot from just the thought of Tadashi in a lab coat in his lab. With me hand cuff to his work bench as he runs his hands down my body touching my hard throbbing…..

"Fred!"

"Uh… What!" I yelled as I was startled out of my day dream by my lover's voice.

"So how about it my sweet little lab rat well you do this for me?" Tadashi whispered into the phone. "Please watch my dear baby brother for me."

"You got Dashi! You can count on the great Fredzilla to keep your baby bro safe until you return home." I replied quietly, not thinking it through like I should have. 'That what happens when you think with little Fred…..'

"Great! Thank you Fred." Tadashi said, his voice going from soft and sexy to his normal and flat in seconds. "Be at my house at 4pm."

"Right…., at 4pm." I repeated back into the phone. "Hey Dashi, is there anything I should bring? Like broad games, Action figures, Sacks, or Movies?" I asked, not sure what Hiro liked.

"Oh, just yourself, My little brother is more than able to keep himself entertained." Tadashi said almost gleefully over the phone.

"Ok... If you say so dude I will take good care of him for you Dashi."

"Oh, By the way my dear lab rat, If my little brother goes out bot fighting or get hurt in any way on your watch…." Tadashi said as his voice growing darker. "Then you will be punished. You understand right?"

"Yes….. Sir…." I whimpered out as his words sent a chill down my spine. I know very well about his punishments are like. I would never play with Honey Lemon's chemicals for fun in my boy friend's lab again, I couldn't walk for weeks after.

"Good, Love you lab rat." He laughed over the phone lighting the mood. "I will call to checking during the breaks, have fun, Bye."

"Bye…" I said as he hung up. Looking down at my phone I couldn't happen to think what did I just get myself it to? "Well it too late now." I sigh to myself shrugging. "It shouldn't be too hard it just one night what could happen?"

Little did I Frederick Lee of 22 years old the Hero of this tell in my wildness dreams would ever know what was in store for me at the Hamada's home that evening.

(What will happen to our great hero? Well he completes his task and wins his hot sexy awards or is there a great evil lurking in the shadows? Tune in next time for the answers.)


	2. The belly of the beast

(We join our brave hero outside the cold, dark, deserted layer of the Hamada Brothers. What great evils maybe lurking inside its dark halls…?)

(5 hours until zero hour)

It was weird to see the Lucky Cat not open, normally the cute little cafe their aunt Cass own was always busy and alive with people. But now that Cass was out of town and the shop was close for a bit, but now it just looks…..Spooky. But I the great brave Fredrick Lee would never be scared of such things, even if what was waiting inside would make bravest man or woman run away. Not me, I the one true hero that has faced this monster before and lived to tell the tale.

Slowly I walked up the stairs to the side door that leads to main house. Raising my hand to knock on the faded green painted wood, I swallowed back my fear. "For my beloved…" I whispered out as I felt a bead of sweat ran down my cheek.

I knocked.

The loud noise echoed through the hollow walls, then silence. I stood there waiting as my body squirmed, uncomfortable. Then I hear it, the great beast steps speed through its layer coming to a stop at the 3 inch wooden door between it and I. The crawling as the handle turned, as I ready myself, for what I was about to do could put my life in grave danger.

The door opens

"Hey, Fred." Hiro said as he smirked up at me, leaning against the door frame. "If you're here to do the nasty with my brother, he is out at a meeting or something tonight. So you need to come back tomorrow, see ya." He finishes, laughing out load at what I was sure was my very red and embarrassed face.

I was about to say that wasn't it when the door was slam shut on my face, leaving me there still not sure what just happen.

I knocked again.

"Yo, I just said Tadashi is out Fred, I not trying to be rude but I was about to go out." The upset looking teenager sigh out at me. "So if you would excuse me…."

"Wait! I'm not here for Tadashi." I said, leaning forwards, putting my foot out to keep the door from shutting again. "I'm here for you little dude."

"Well I didn't know that big bro couldn't satisfy you…."

"What! No not like that…. I mean….uh…" I exclaimed.

"Why then? If you just want to hang out or something could we do it later, I have a bot fight to get to."

"I'm here to babysit you for tonight…." I said quickly hoping that he wouldn't hear it. "So what would you like to do? Play a game? Or how about we read some of the comics I brought over?" I asked smiling, holding up the plastic bag in my hand.

"…." Hiro stood there just staring at me with the most dead pan expression I have ever seen.

"Ok, no, then how about a movie…OUCH!" I yelled as the door was slam on my poor foot. "Ow...Ow….Owww…. Hiro! Stop slamming the door on my foot!"

"No fucking way, I'm having someone babysit ME!" He yelled back at me as he kept hitting me with the door. "So take your damn foot out of my door Fred and go away!"

"Please Dude! Ah… ouch! I can't your brother asked for me to….ouch! Damn it!" I shouted, trying to push against the teen to keep my foot from getting broken.

"I should care why again…" He hissed.

"Please! I didn't want to, but Tadashi asked…. If I don't watch you….." I pleaded with the very upset moody 16 years old. "Please just this once, Hiro! I will do anything!"

The door stop abusing my sore foot as Hiro pushes the door open, glaring at me with his arms cross with a look that could kill.

"Fine, I will let you "Babysit" me just for this one night." He said something in his expression shuttering. Like the anger being tucked away for later.

"Thank man! We will have fun tonight I promise."

"Oh yea…" He said calmly, as an evil smile cross his lips. "We sure will my dear babysitter."

Hiro stepped back and let me in, something in his eyes and the way he gave up so easily didn't feel right. But what could I do, it was this or upsetting Tadashi… my ass just hurt thinking about it.

As the door closed behind me and covered me in darkness, I feel Hiro's arm drape over my shoulder.

"So how about we play that game….Nerd?" He purred in my ear.

I Fredrick Lee the brave hero has fought his way into the beast's layer, but has he won or did I just become the pray?

(Will our Hero tame the wild beast? Or will our poor dear hero be eaten up by the evil beast? Find out what happen next in our next issue.)


End file.
